rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Mainframe
Mainframe is the city inside a computer. The city is divided into six sectors. Baudway Sector, Kits Sector, Floating Point Park, Beverly Hills, Wall Street, and Ghetty Prime, also known as G-Prime. Each of these sectors also contains several subsectors averaging the size of a Game Cube. In the center of the city is the Principal Office, the city's operating and command center. Mainframe used to have a twin city nearly the same size as itself. This city was destroyed by an explosion caused by the virus Gigabyte when he damaged Welman Matrix' Gateway command generator. All that is left of the twin city is a small island called Lost Angles, connected to Mainframe by a twisted bridge and ruled by the chaotic virus Hexadecimal. The city's operator and system administrator is Phong. He had the last say in anything involving the city. During series 3, Dot Matrix came in to work with Phong and he often let her take command of military situations. Mainframe is protected by the CPU defense force. They maintain a large stockpile of weapons in the Mainframe Armory in the Principal Office. The city is firmware and cannot be changed to different formats, such as Game mode. The Principal Office is hardware, supporting the city. Ghetty Prime sector is completely controlled by Megabyte until the end of season 3. He rules it from the tower of Silicon Tor. The Web World Wars At the end of the second season a Web Creature found its way into Mainframe. It used energy from sprites and binomes to keep itself stable. When the Guardians tried to destroy it and the city with a bomb Bob took it and got it high enough in the sky it would not damage the city. The Web Creature flew toward the Tear created by the explosion and turned it into a portal to the Web. (Trust No One) Mainframe was forced to form an alliance with Megabyte and Hexadecimal to fight the Web. Megabyte would build the hardware needed to close the portal, Phong would provide the software to run it, and Hexadecimal would power the divice. It took longer then expected to bring the hardware online. During that time the CPUs were forced to fight off hundreds of Web Creatures. As the CPU's took heavy losses Megabyte finally order his ABC's into the air supporting the CPU's. Just before they closed the portal Megabyte forced Bob into a missile and shoot him into the Web. Once the portal was closed Megabyte ordered the ABC's to blow the CPU's out of the sky and Hexadecimal prepared to fire the hardware at the Principal Office. (Web World Wars) The Viral Wars Mainframe fought the viruses with Enzo Matrix as their new Guardian. Hex was injured early in the war by a Game Cube. Megabyte imprisoned her to control her power. Mainframe eventually developed a firewall to imprison the viruses inside Ghetty Prime. (Firewall) After Mainframe was safe with the viruses behind the firewall Enzo and AndrAIa fought a Game they couldn't win. To keep from being nullified they changed there icons to Game Sprite Mode. They left with the Cube, everyone in Mainframe believed they were nullified. The next time Enzo and AndrAIa were seen was in a Damaged System. (Game Over) The firewall was effective at keeping Megabyte in, but when Hex finally broke free she destroyed the Tor, and easily overloaded the firewall. A short battle broke out between the two viruses. Megabyte and his ABC's fought Hexadecimal and hords of Nulls. Hex seemed amused at the ABC's, however she soon lost interest and went back to Lost Angeles. Without a headquarters Megabyte took his remaining forces and attacked the Principal Office. (Megaframe) He easily defeated Mainframes leaders and took control of Mainframe, renaming it Megaframe. When Matrix returned from the Web with Bob and the Saucy Mare they helped Dot and her rebels retake the Principal Office. Megabyte tried to escape but was tricked by Mouse and sent to the Web. (Showdown) System Crash The city had been so damaged by the Viral Wars that it began to shut down. When Phong revealed that there was no way to save the city, Bob suggested they let the system crash, hoping that the User would restart and restore the system to its fully functioning state. Phong eventually agreed and sadly allowed the city to be damaged by a Game Cube. The cities female voice began announcing "Warning, System Crash" and they city sectors collapsed into the energy sea. Only the Principal Office remained above the sea as the entire system went dark. The User restarted the computer and restored the system. The cities voice announced "Warning, Incoming Data". The city slowly came back online as a new Principal Office came in restoring the old one. Each sector downloaded as well and all the damage was repaired. The User also performed a viral scan, which de-infected all of Mainframe's citizens and erased the Silicon Tor. (End Prog) The Net War In season four Mainframe fought the virus Daemon and the Super Computer for the freedom of the entire Net. Daemon eventually breaches Mainframes defenses and infects the city. Hexadecimal sacrifices herself to save the city and the entire Net. (Sacrifice) The season ends with the return of Megabyte and him taking control of the war room. He informs every one that he is there for revenge and to prepare themselves for the hunt. (Crouching Binome, Hidden Virus) Category:Systems Category:Locations